cwafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Chandrila
"When word got out that the Seps took Chandrila and were weeding out the last of the troops stationed there, the Senate made no hesitance and immediately responded by sending in a massive force--six regiments if I can remember from the briefing. When we arrived, the peaceful world known as Chandrila had been ravaged by violence. Worst of all was General Redbreak's old friend, Xeron Hylos. When I saw him coming out after killing the rogue Jedi, I immediately knew that he had become a changed man. Not a different Jedi from my point of view, but a changed man." : ―Commander CC-8542/221's report The Battle of Chandrila occured in mid 20 BBY, when Confederate forces invaded the peaceful world of Chandrila, which was an ally to the Republic. Initially, Jedi Generals Rolet Zouken and Dak Gammaforge, along with their troops were dispatched to eliminate the droid invasion, but unfortunately, they were met with fierce resistance, and were forced to pull back. The Separatist Droid Army then captured the capitol of Hanna City, where the Republic forces managed to evacuate most of the citizens before the onslaught began. The battle was also the last stand of the Bulkstorm Crisis, due to Hylos being killed and a large portion of the fleet destroyed by the Independence Fleet. Prelude : "We are steadily gaining the upper hand in the Clone War, yet we still have to route out numerous Separatist armies and their fleets out of the Core Worlds. Chandrila, I am sad to say, has fallen under Confederate control. Due to a minor setback on Handooine, I regret that liberation will have to wait until we can mobilize another clone trooper force. I ask all Senators to provide of what supplies they possess, and contribute them to a greater cause." : ―Chancellor Palpatine Although the Republic was gaining an advantage over the Separatists, numerous enemy fleets and armies had to be dealt with in the Core Worlds. Twenty-two months after the first engagement on Geonosis, the long standing ally to the Republic, Chandrila, had fallen under attack by the Confederacy. The bold attack on the peaceful planet caused the Senate to send in a liberation task force to free it from the Confederacy. Led by Jedi Generals Dak Gammaforge and Rolet Zouken, the liberation team moved in to push the Separatists off-world. The Separatists, however, anticipated aid from the Republic, and so used several cities as strong holds, plus hundreds of people as hostage. The Battle Initial battle When they arrived, the Clone Army was faced with immense firepower from the opposing Droid occupation, causing a high amount of casualties for the Republic. Five days after the arrival of the liberation force, the four battalions that the Jedi were equipped with were quickly reduced into platoons or squads. During the battle, however, Republic ground troops managed to make several advances and rescued dozens of hostages before being forced back by the Separatists. Zouken made an urgent call requesting additional reinforcements, unaware that the Separatists intercepted the call and prepared to stop any aid from coming to Chandrila. After the battle on Handooine, the reinforcements meant for Chandrila were completely destroyed, forcing the dwindling liberation force to hold off before another army could be made ready. With numerous droids closing in, the Republic was pressed into abandoning their base, destroying many data information along the way. Zouken, Gammaforge, and the last of their troops, made their way to the refugee camps to dig in defenses to protect the hostages they had rescued earlier. Unfortunately, the Separatist numbers were too strong for the Republic to handle, and so Gammaforge and Zouken quickly organized evacuation of the refugees, making their way into the mountains. Once the Separatists had wrested control of the capital, Hanna City, Dark Mage Xeron Hylos arrived and had General Grievous to pull his blockade in close to Chandrila and ordered General Whorm Loathsom to establish a planetary shield to prevent any Republic reinforcements from getting through. In addition to this, Loathsom had in place a large, shielded tractor beam on one of Chandrila's moons as leverage against the Republic liberation forces. Loathsom then sent a transmission to the Jedi Council, gloating of his victory―including the capture of Chandrilan Senator Mon Mothma―and warning them that if they attempted to send another assault force, he would use his tractor beam to pull an asteroid into the planet, wiping out its most heavily populated cities. Once Loathsom's transmission ended, the Jedi War council made a decision to launch a planatary invasion force. As Generals Gram Alnin and Ralana Ahln prepared to rally their forces, Redbreak was ordered to marshal his own men and to follow Alnin and Ahln, despite his fleet not being fully repaired. Disabling the Weapon Having made contact with Zouken, the Jedi coordinated a lightning strike on Chandrila's defenses, the primary target of which was the massive tractor beam Loathsom had at his command on the larger of Chandrila's two moons. Alnin led a strike team of ARC Troopers (formally known as ARC Pack) to the moon to infiltrate the installation and deactivate the tractor beam. Using a prototype Stealth Ship, they crept past the massive blockade and landed on the surface. After sneaking through the station's outer defenses, the strike team probed the systems to locate three of the six power coupling terminals that they were to disable in order to render the device inactive, at least temporarily, giving the rest of the force a chance to move in and break through the Separatist fleet. Following the disabling of all three power routers, ARC Troopers Blazer, Creed and Snapper continued on their way to meet Sleek and Gouge when they were ambushed by Grievous. After holding their ground against his droids, Grievous pushed them off the walkway until the ARC Troopers were rescued by General Alnin. Shortly afterwards, the alarm sounded, causing the party to evacuate immediately. As the ARC Troopers made their way to the extraction point, Grievous pursued Alnin and engaged in a brief lightsaber duel, ending with ARC Troopers Sleek and Gouge destroying the tractor beam. The Stealth ship pulled out as the facility crumbled, and although defeated by Gram, Grievous had once again managed to escape. Breaking the Blockade The cruisers of the Fourth and Seventh Fleets moved in to engage the blockade. However, as they were prepared to strike, ships of the Bulkstorm Fleet arrived and started delivering heavy firepower towards the Republic fleet. Shortly following their arrival, ships of the First Fleet under the command of General Kyle Redbreak arrived, and soon a challenge for supremacy in space was at hand. Redbreak and his fighter squadrons were launched, making offensive runs when an opportunity was given and defending the cruisers. The Security, now outfitted with numerous upgrades, ordered Redbreak to lure Xeron's fighter escort and the destroyer to the point where the Republic fleet intended to break through. With careful timing, the Security ''moved upward and fired an SPHA laser from its ventral hangar, capsizing the destroyer. With the blockade broken, the Assault cruisers moved in and prepared to send troops to the surface. Rescue : ''"Stay focused. Chandrila is heavily entrenched by the Separatists. There's no telling what Xeron has planned; besides, I wouldn't want to have ''all ''the fun." : "If I know Xeron, he will probably be finding new ways to feed on more power to make his name more fearsome." : --Gram Alnin and Ralana Ahln before departing While Redbreak stayed behind to help the fleet mop up the remains of the Separatist fleet, Alnin and Ahln marshaled their forces to rescue General Zouken and his troops. As the gunships launched from the hangar, they were soon attacked with enemy ground forces, resulting in the clone trooper task forces to land a short distance away from their assigned sectors. Ahln's gunships landed, soon followed by Commander Branch and his troops. They were instantly plunged into battle as Droids and tanks fired rapidly. Ahln and Alnin's forces converged on Zouken's position--an abandoned stronghold tucked deeply in the mountains. Having encircled the remainder of the Droid forces, troops of Booster, Valor and Thruster Company finished them off, allowing Consular-class Frigates to land and extract the wounded. However, following the rescue came tragedy: the passing of Dak Gammaforge. Later, a funeral was held for Gammaforge, with Redbreak giving an eulogy before his body was transferred back to the fleet, thus beginning the Jedi's journey into becoming one with the Force. Attack on Naylit Once the Republic forces established their base, the Jedi needed to inspire the Chandrila people with confidence to push the Droid Army off Chandrila. With Hanna City heavily fortified, they resolved to capture Naylit City, where caches of enemy resources were stored. While Ahln and Alnin prepared for an attack on the city, Redbreak left to establish a defensive line, so that he could protect the advancing force from being cut off, and to support the group with AV-7 Cannons. As Redbreak and his troops planned out a defensive line, Grand Moff Kohl Seerdon arrived to oversee the operation. With the turrets now fully in place, the Droid Army began their advance. The turrets did heavy damage to the Droid Advance, with Deactivator turrets destroying a majority of the clumns, as well as tanks. However, as the last wave of Droids marched forward, an ambush was set; two cliif faces were blasted, and more Droids poured in, prompting the troops to defend the line. Seerdon gave immediate orders to hold the line at all costs, supported by walkers. As the Droid Army advance began to wear down, two Droid gunships approached, firing rapidly on the troops. Redbreak immediately instructed Mech (a new clone trooper), to transfer command of the anti-air turrets to him. Redbreak quickly took control, and shot down one of the gunships, before the other destroyed the turret. However, with the timely intervention of rockets, the last gunship was destroyed. A transmission was later sent to the defense line, informing Seerdon and Redbreak that Ahln and Alnin have captured Naylit city, and that the Droid occupation there was eliminated. On the defensive front, however, casualties were high. More than ten troops were killed, with dozens wounded. Seerdon commended Kyle and his troops for holding the line at all costs, and that they should consider themselves "fortunate" to have survived this encounter, as he saw them to be the "strong" people. Liberation of Hanna City Kyle and his forces met up with Gram and Ralana's forces a few klicks away from the capitol Hanna City. With Redbreak probing the gun emplacements, Ahln would discreetly destroy any Separatist resistance while Alnin led the main assault into the city to force the Separatists out of the city. In range of the gun emplacements, Redbreak and his men successfully cleared the way for Gram's strike force to move in, whilst Captain Blazer and the 4th Sniper Company provided cover fire for his advance. However, Blazer reported that they encountered little resistance, and that the droid occupants were recently destroyed. The Insertion Shortly after the submission of the gun emplacements, Redbreak was assigned by Moff Seerdon to rescue wounded troops from the crashed Consular-class ship, the Insertion. Taking a medic team (Consisting of Clasher, Mech, Henge, Butch and Vat), they found that the ship was wrecked by Sith fighters. Entering the cargo hold, they walked down the hallway disocvering that Trawl and a band of clones were trapped inside the communications room. Going around, Kyle and his men soon realized that they were not alone: Tellene Lunos had arrived to find something precious before sending her acolytes to attack them. Redbreak killed the first acolyte, but was knocked down by the second. Before he could finish him off, he was killed not by Branch or Vat, but by someone else. Entering the communications room, Trawl explained that Dak Gammaforge had found holocrons in a hidden place, and had ordered them to be transported to Coruscant. Deciding to take the holocrons, the rescue team made their way back to the extraction, only to be surprised by Tellene. As Kyle distracted Tellene, the clones made their way out, with Redbreak jumping out at the last minute. At base, Redbreak analyzed the holocrons, each containing a set of incomplete co-ordinates leading to the ancient temple. However, while analyzing, the climate on Chandrila changed, causing concern for the Republic. In contact with Gram and Ralana, they had successfully liberated Hanna City, and that they were clearing out the remnants of the Droid Army. However, when Kyle informed them of the holocrons, Alnin undertook an investigation and ordered Redbreak to stay at the capitol and regroup with his men. The Hidden Temple (To be Expanded) The Final Duel : "You were stronger than I thought you were, Kyle. Perhaps you should have taken my place as Count Dooku's apprentice―perhaps you should have been killed here instead of me." : "My allegiance is with the light, and the light only. I reserve my loyalty for the Republic and the Jedi. I never crave power, nor domination, unlike you." : "snarls Then your allegiance to both your organizations will be your punishment. You will cease to exist, along with the rest of your kind!" : "Maybe, maybe not. But, in this case, it is ''you who have been punished, not just by the dark side, but the light side as well: for betraying the Order, and for failing Count Dooku." : "''It is true I have failed... but not in vain... already I can sense the future... the Jedi will be brought to extinction... and the Republic will cease to exist in the years to.... come...." : ―Xeron Hylos' last words to Kyle Redbreak before the Dark Jedi dies (To be Expanded) Aftermath : "So, what happens now? With Xeron dead, his acolytes will be left leaderless, leaving them vulnerable, and yet they still pose a larger threat." : "True, but you can be certain Tellene will assume her master's role, only this time she will provide a far more rigid and brutal training for the remainder of Xeron's followers. As for the acolytes themselves, they will of no doubt scatter, squabbling to secure themselves a place alongside Count Dooku." : ―Ralana Ahln and Kyle Redbreak In the aftermath of the battle, Chandrila had been ravaged. With dozens of innocents killed or wounded, the Republic achieved a costly, yet decisive victory in the war thus far. The Separatist Droid Armies, nearly weakened after three years of fighting, fled into the Outer Rim to regroup on Grievous' orders. After killing Hylos, Redbreak pondered if he made the right decision to kill a former Jedi, but Ralana convinced him that despite that there was still redemption in Xeron, the dark Jedi would choose to ignore it, in favour of gaining more power, and dominating the galaxy. Furthermore, she also said that Xeron would refuse to serve a "corrupted" Republic that believed so wildly in violence. Though Hylos, leader of the acolytes was dead, Tellene Lunos still survived, and that she had assumed leadership of the remainder of the acolytes, and prepared to retrain them for the weeks to come in the last stages of the Clone Wars. Participants Outcome *Decisive Republic victory **Xeron Hylos killed **General Grievous escapes to Serenno **Large portion of the Bulkstorm fleet destroyed **Majority of the Separatists eliminated **CIS forces expelled from the Core Worlds Casualties Galactic Republic Heavy *Many clones killed or wounded *Twenty-one AT-RT Walkers *Ten AT-TE Walkers *Seventeen Clone Turbo Tanks *Seven TX-130 Saber-class fighter tanks *Dak Gammaforge *Twelve LAAT/i Gunships *Two ''Venator-''class Star Destroyers *One ''Acclamator-''class Assault Ship *Numerous fighter squadrons Confederacy of Independent Systems Very heavy *Many droids *Dozens of AAT Tanks *Dozens of Persuader Tanks *Dozens of Hailfire Tanks *Xeron Hylos *Bulkstorm Fleet *Numerous fighter squadrons Civilians *Dozens of civilians killed or wounded *Damages to several towns Category:Events